The Making of an Angel
by xSunnySideUp
Summary: Even if she didn't know it, it was her own fault. Who told her to act so much like my alien brother? ChikaxOCxSatoshi
1. Prolouge

**The Making of an Angel  
**By xSunnySideUp

**Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club does not belong to me. But my OC does :D**

**Summary: **Even if she didn't know it, it was her own fault. Who told her to act so much like my alien brother? ChikaxOCxSatoshi

* * *

**Page Zero.**

**Satoshi's What?**

I've always followed my motto: Be as strict to yourself as you are with others. Whether it's academics or sports, I have to be serious about it. Just "doing my best" sometimes does not cut it. In the end there are always results, and results are what people look at the most. Results are the basis of education and society if you think about it. Without class rankings, how would we know which students are the brightest among their peers? So for me, effort is a necessity, but at the end of the finish line if the results aren't up to expectation, the effort was a waste.

There is someone I know, however, who lives in such a carefree style that is so different from mine, that it amazes me we are good friends. The guy doesn't have a motto for life. But if he had, it would be something along the lines of: Try your best and have fun. In the end that's what matters. I personally think his way of living isn't very... efficient. But he seemed fine with it, so I guess I am too.

Out of everybody in the middle department of Ouran, Satoshi Morinozuka may be the one person who doesn't annoy me as much. All the other students are a bunch of fools. Take the guys in my class for example. At first they'd be begging me to copy off my notes because they didn't have enough brain cells to finish copying it themselves. Then when I decline, they'd start rambling on about different I am from _Mitsukini Haninozuka_. Well of course I'm different! We are clearly two different individuals, are we not? The blood relation has nothing to do with our personalities. What was wrong with those blockheads?

And it's not just the guys either. The girls are even _more _annoying. They'd be standing outside the karate club's dojo all the time, giggling and having disgusting fantasies about _Mitsukini Haninozuka_. Even worse, their twisted minds would somehow throw me into their fantasies as well.

Even though _Mitsukini Haninozuka _has graduated from middle school years ago, it seems like his presence has never left me. Not at home, karate club, and definitely not at school. Was I supposed to bear with this tragedy for my entire life? Next year I'd be moving onto high school. And even then I'm sure all the people there would compare me against him.

"How was kendo practice?" I asked the spiky black-haired Satoshi beside me.

"Oh, it was great as usual!" he grinned, flashing me a thumbs up sign. "Our members are looking so good this year. You can say the districts this year are in the bag. Taka has been teaching me this new defensive position. It's really effective- you should see it!"

I sighed to myself and pretended to be listening to Satoshi's story. Once the guy starts talking about his older brother, he tended not to stop. Sometimes it gets on my nerves, but he means well. If I had a cool, non-insane older brother like Takashi Morinozuka, then I'd also brag about him to everyone I knew. But I don't. I have the psycho-cake-eating-bun-bun freak for a brother.

They're both good friends. Why didn't some of Takashi Morinozuka's maturity rub off on him?

"-and so then I saw her through the window of the kendo dojo, right? And she was getting picked on by these younger girls I think, which is weird because she's in the same year as us. And bullying usually happens with older bullies," Satoshi was talking about something else now, and I was slightly confused. "But I went out there anyways, and the other girls kind of ran away when they saw me. I really have no idea why. So I just helped her up and we talked a little-"

I tuned him out again. Whatever he was talking about, it had no connection with me. It was probably one of those random stories he makes up out of the blue when he's bored. He does that sometimes.

"- she was kind of embarrassed, but hey, so was I! Don't worry though- I'll introduce you two the next time I see her. She's really cute! I can't believe we're going out now!"

... What?

I slowly turned my head to look at him. And for once he noticed my face expression and he stopped himself from rambling on further. "Chika? What's wrong?"

"What... did you just say?" I asked menacingly. Tell me he did _not _just say what I thought he said. There was no way! Right?

"Sailor uniforms on girls are cute?"

"You said _what_? No. Before that."

"My new favorite fruit are strawberries?"

"Before that. I hope."

"I can't believe we're going out now?"

I froze, then snapped back to reality. "Yes that. What do you mean by that?"

"You don't understand?" he leaned in, a bewildered look plastered all across his face. "It means I have a girlfriend now. Man, your Japanese must be worse than I thought."

... Oh lord.

"Who?" I asked, now becoming a bit more interested. Satoshi had always been quite the ladies' man, with his easy-going attitude and everything. Maybe a lot of girls misunderstood that about him and thought he was actually _interested_ in them. But there had never been a case where he himself had been attracted to a girl. Why didn't he tell me?

"Like I've been telling you for the past few weeks," he rolled his eyes. "Sora-Chan!"

I felt a jab of guilt at the past few weeks part. Ok, so maybe I should pay a little more attention to him from now on.

"Sora... Chan?"

Satoshi groaned, giving me an exasperated glare. "Sora Ishida-san from class 3-B! You know? The really, really, _really _cute girl next door! The one with the long, wavy hair! And the big eyes!Sora Ishida-san!"

He jostled my shoulder and continued to yell her name out to me as I racked my brain searching for any information I knew about this girl: none. And yelling the girl's name over and over again did nothing to help.

"You really don't know who she is?" Satoshi whined. "But I've been telling you about her for days now! Obviously you weren't listening to me..."

I saw his hands creep onto his kendo sword beside him. Crap, he was going to hit me if I didn't apologize soon.

"S-Sorry..." I said sheepishly. "I thought you were just... joking around."

He shot me a semi-disappointed frown, but quickly reverted back to his cheerful self again. "Well, as long as you know now. Kya! I can't believe we're going out now- this is too good to be true!"

"Please don't kya like a fan girl Satoshi," I grumbled. "And if you ask me, you're just wasting your time. You should focus more on your studies. Your grade in math is dropping, isn't it?"

"Oh shut up!" he smacked me across the back. "Don't you dare rain on my parade now! And besides, now I can get Sora-Chan to tutor me! Math is one of her best subjects, you know!"

The guy has turned into a lovesick idiot. And who has to deal with that now? Me. Thanks a bunch, Sora Ishida from class 3-B.

Satoshi also seemed to feel the ominous atmosphere around me because he immediately started blabbing about insignificant stuff. "Chika that doesn't mean we won't still hang out! We can all hang out! The err, three of us! Together, yeah!"

"Do you even know what you're saying?" I asked him, he only shrugged. "I don't know who this girl is, so I have no right to judge her."

Satoshi gave me a small smile of relief. "You'll like her. She's very likeable."

"So I'm being told," I grunted, already getting up from the marble bench we had been sitting on. "Well, I should be heading home now. Sorry if I wasn't paying attention to your love interests before."

"No problem," he smiled. "Maybe Sora-Chan will introduce you to some of her cute friends and we can double date."

I snorted. I certainly hoped he was joking. "Yeah. Sure."

But in my head I wasn't thinking yeah sure. In fact, it was more like hell no. Don't get me wrong, I don't have any of _those _feelings for Satoshi. And I'm happy for him that he and the girl he likes has mutual feelings for each other. But well, it's always just been me and Satoshi. The two of us, not the three of us.

I guess I just kind of see this girl as more of an interference. Since I doubt their relationship would last- don't tell him I told you that though. With guys like Satoshi, even if you tell them there's a wall up ahead, they won't be content until the run smack into the wall by themselves.

Still, I never thought he'd get a girlfriend.

Sora Ishida from class 3-B?

I'll remember that.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

This is just the prolouge D I'm not too sure about this fanfiction because it includes an OC, and usually I don't really like incpororating OC's into my stories. But hey, maybe it'll work out? Also this is my first Ouran fic! Surprisingly it doesn't focus on any of the main characters of Ouran though xD

Please comment if you have the time.

- xSunnySideUp


	2. ONE: Angelic Appearance

**The Making of an Angel  
**By xSunnySideUp

**Disclaimer: **Ouran High School Host Club does not belong to me. But my OC does :D

**Summary: **Even if she didn't know it, it was her own fault. Who told her to act so much like my alien brother? ChikaxOCxSatoshi

* * *

**Page One.  
**

**The Angelic appearance  
**

"Chika, this is my girlfriend, Sora-Chan. Sora-Chan, this is my best pal, Yasuchika Haninozuka."

Until lunchtime that day, I had already asked people about Satoshi's new girlfriend. Guys, girls, underclassmen, classmates, and even teachers- I asked them all. And every group seemed to have something different say about her, but at the same time it was like they were all saying the same thing. She was this, but she was also that. Put those two together and they equal the same thing.

_"Sora Ishida-san from class 3-B? She's really cute. And short too."_

I looked at the girl who had taken a seat across from me at me and Satoshi's regular table in the busy cafeteria. The first thing I noticed about her was the big height difference between her and Satoshi. While I knew for a fact Satoshi was around 5'6", this girl seemed to barely stand at the 5 feet line. And you could still see the height difference even when they were sitting down next to each other.

_"She has the biggest eyes you will ever see! I swear! And I think her hair is natural too."_

The two of them looked kind of odd together in my opinion. In contrast to Satoshi's tanned skin, Sora Ishida's skin was of a much lighter color. Her long hair was cut into sweeping side bangs and flowed down past her shoulders in big waves. The blonde color of her hair may have been result of her mixed genes. And it wasn't just her hair- her eyes also. They were much larger than a normal person's eyes, with a pale hazel color and framed by long lashes. While Satoshi looked 100 percent Japanese, his new girlfriend looked more like a foreigner.

_"The Ishida family is of noble family. She must be really polite."_

"Nice to meet you," she bowed her head at me.

"Nice to meet you," I replied, bowing as well.

"Man you two make introductions so formal," Satoshi yawned. "I guess you'd expect that from you two overachievers."

_"Ishida-san is a good student. She's top of my class.""_

"You say it as if having ambition is a bad thing," she frowned a bit. "Satoshi should aim for better grades. I saw your last mark on your history test, you know."

"You saw it?" Satoshi exclaimed. "Well... history isn't my best subject."

"If you want, I can help you with your homework sometimes."

"Yay! Really? Chika never helps me with my homework."

_"She has a really big sweet tooth."_

"Ah! Sora-Chan you said you liked sweets, right? Here, you can have my cheesecake," Satoshi grinned, placing the plate of cheesecake onto her lunch tray.

The ends of her lips pulled into a small smile. "Thanks, I really like cheesecake."

_"She's friends with like, everybody in her class."_

"Oh! Ishida-san there you are! You're not eating lunch with us today?" a large group of students stopped by our table. "Oh! Could this be-"

"Yes, this is Satoshi," she interrupted happily. "Satoshi, these are some of my friends from my class."

"Nice to meet'cha!" Satoshi waved. "That's a big group of friends you have there."

"Thanks."

I blinked rapidly before finishing what was left of my lunch. So the things people said were all true. Satoshi's new girlfriend was cute, smart, friendly, and had a sweet tooth. I hate to say anything about it, but the girl seemed virtually perfect. Was there really someone like that in our school this entire time? And how come I didn't know about her?

"Yo Chika, are you feeling alright? You haven't said anything at all so far," Satoshi poked me with his fork. "Ah, Chika doesn't always talk a lot. So don't worry about it, Sora-Chan."

"Eh, really? Haninozuka-kun sounds a lot like your brother, Takashi, doesn't he? Maybe that's why you two are such good friends," her eyes seemed to pierce right through me. "Haninozuka-kun, you're in the karate club?"

"Captain," I corrected.

"Captain! You must be really skilled then," she clapped, her eyes growing even larger, if that was possible. "Do you... mind if I drop by the dojo sometimes after school?"

"Why?" I asked, my voice sounding a bit colder than I expected it to be.

"Oh, I didn't tell you, right?" Satoshi cut in. "Sora-Chan has some experience in karate and judo. Don't underestimate her because of her appearance! She might just be able to take me on."

Sora Ishida shook her head. "I'm really not that good. Besides, isn't Haninozuka-kun's family famous for martial arts? I heard about your brother, Mistukini Haninozuka-kun, right?"

I glared at her. Even though I hated to admit it, _Mistukini Haninozuka _is on a level higher than me when it comes to martial arts. That, I respect about him. I mean, it's the only thing I _like _about him at all. But to have someone like _him_ be better at me on what our family is all about, it's crazy. He's a complete hypocrite and embarrassment to the Haninozuka family traditions!

"Come if you want," I snorted. "But we take our practices seriously."

"I'm sure you do," she replied without hesitation. "I wouldn't expect anything else with you in charge of the club."

I shot her a glare before returning to my food. Something about the girl I just didn't like. She was just too... I don't know. Usually I would complain about people not being polite, but in this case, her politeness annoys me. The way she just straightforwardly replied to me, it was annoying. It was like she wasn't even intimidated by me at all.

"So, what'd you think of Sora-Chan? She's cute, isn't she?" Satoshi nudged me in the ribs. The guy was just too happy. And that kind of annoyed me too. "And she's smart too!"

"I don't like her," I looked blankly at my best friend. A crestfallen look wiped over Satoshi's face.

"What? Why not?"

"She's... irritating."

"Irritating!" Satoshi's jaw dropped. "What did she do or say to you that was irritating?"

"She didn't do or say anything," I snapped back. "I just find her annoying, that's all."

"She's not annoying at all," Satoshi protested. "She's like... like an angel! Yeah, that's it! She's exactly like an angel! Her hair, her face, her personality-"

"An angel," I repeated, saying it in a tone I would say to a lying preschooler. "Right."

"What?" Satoshi pouted. "I think so."

An angel, huh? If we based that only on the girl's looks, I may have agreed. But for me, she seemed more like those pesky pixies than an angel. Where does Satoshi come up with these things, anyways? How does a person go around thinking that his girlfriend is like an angel? Angels are sent down from god to protect someone. And she sure isn't going to protect anybody.

--

Swift movements. Accurate dodges. Good defense positioning. Quick reflexes and sharp eyes that seemed to be able to determine what the opponent's next move was. And on top of all that, leaving no clear openings to attack.

I watched in awe as she dodged another fast blow from the first-year karate club member. She could dodge everything that came her way with ease. She wasn't even sweating whereas the first-year member looked close to exhaustion.

My hands clenched into fists. What the hell was going on?

Why is Satoshi's girlfriend having a match with my member?

And _why _is she so good?

"Ah, I can't do it anymore," the first-year member cried before falling onto the mat. "I'm too tired."

"Match, Ishida."

The petite figure turned 90 degrees to face me. I couldn't even believe it. There were no thoughts of "angel" in my head as I watched her now. The image of her blonde hair swaying side to side dangerously like a weapon still stayed in my mind, and those hazel irises full of concentration faded away from her eyes. Gone, but not completely.

My breathing grew quicker and shorter. This girl, she looked so innocent and naive back from lunchtime. But seeing her do martial arts was another story. There was another aura around her when she's looking at her opponent, a more tense one. A more _dangerous _one.

Satoshi Morinozuka, what have you gotten yourself into?

"I'd like to join the karate club," she stated. "And I believe I have the talent to do so. Am I wrong?"

Join... the karate club?

"Don't play around," I scowled. "I told you, didn't I? I take my practices very seriously. Just because you could dodge some punches does not show any proof that you are capable of enduring through my practices."

"I can endure them fine," she answered, eyes flashing. "Rest assured. I'm able to do any of the exercises you make me do."

"I won't allow it," I shook my head. "Application rejected."

"Why?" she seemed angry now. "Is it because I'm a girl?"

"That has nothing to do with it."

"You saw me out there! I didn't even get a scratch on me. I'm tough, don't judge me by my looks."

"Then why didn't you attack him?" I asked simply. "Martial arts is not only about defending oneself. It's to be able to stirke your opponent successfully. And from what I saw, you made no attempt to do so."

"T-That's... just my martial arts style!"

"Style?" I snickered. "Your martial arts.. style? To dodge all the attacks your opponent throws at you? And you dodge them until you tire them out. That is your... style?"

"... Yes," she hesitated.

"That is not a style, Ishida-san," I said dryly. "That is lack of _skills_. Please do not think that because you are dating my best friend, that gives you an automatic acceptance to the Karate club. Satoshi's girlfriend has nothing to do with me and my club. And if that was your reason to go out with him in the first place, I suggest you break up with him immediately. Because I will not tolerate with anyone who uses Satoshi to get what they want."

She bit her lip. "I may have wanted to join the karate club, but that was all me. I'm going out with Satoshi because he's a great guy- it has absolutely no connection. You just have to help me Haninozuka-kun. I need to be in this karate club. I just need to."

I looked at her, my eyes showing no sympathy at all. "It'd be best if you find another club to join, Ishida-san. May I suggest the home economics club?"

She stomped out of the dojo. But she didn't leave before saying one phrase that made me feel a bit... _intimidated_.

"Just wait Haninozuka-kun. I will beat you and get myself into this club."

Satoshi Morinozuka... what have you gotten us _both _into?

* * *

**Author's Note.**

Yay, second chapter! I had a fun time making up the OC in this chapter. If anybody is wondering, while I was creating the image of Sora Ishida, I had the picture of Rima Mashiro from Shugo Chara in my head. So there's an image to imagine xD

Not a lot of Satoshi in this chapter, but dont' worry! He won't just disappear from the story!

- xSunnySideUp


End file.
